Die Rückkehr der Idioten und jetzt wirds wild
by Teufelsweib
Summary: 5 Jahre später: Jack hat seine Pearl wieder, sein Dasein als Captain, aber eins hat er nicht: Seine Ruhe! Die Idioten sind da und zwar echt zum anbeißen ;) FORTSETZUNG VON IDIOTEN DER KARIBIK
1. Die Rückkehr

Ok, hier sind sie wieder, die Idioten der Karibik und ihr müsst ihre dummen Abenteuer aushalten, ihr müsste reviewn und ihr kriegt den Kuss von Jack, aber das ist ja schon klar ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört hier nichts, nur die Persönlichkeit von Jack *g* Ich gehöre mir, Anni gehört auch mir, aber ich habe keine rechte, sie Gummihuhn zu nennen oder ihr in den Arm zu beißen.  
  
Inhalt: 5 Jahre später: Jack hat seine Black Pearl wieder, sein Dasein als Captain, doch eins hat er nicht: Seine Ruhe! Denn diesmal helfen die inzwischen zu jungen Frauen herangewachsenen Mädchen Inga und Anni Jack bei der Suche nach dem längst vergessenen Schatz von LaGuerre. Und dabei passiert so einiges  
  
*~*  
  
Inga und Anni saßen vorm Fernseher. Und zwar nackt. Es war eh ihre eigene Wohnung also ging es sie nen feuchten Dreck an, ob jemand das störte oder nicht. Sie zappten mal wieder gelangweilt durch die Kanäle  
  
Inga: Ossolllleeeemiiiioooooooo~~~~! :O  
  
Anni: Hast du ne Ahnung, wie unproduktiv das ist? Wir verwirken unser Leben....  
  
Inga: Sag wir was produktives und los gehts.  
  
Anni grinst geheimnisvoll. Doch Inga kennt natürlich dieses Geheimnis, wie sollte es auch anders sein. Sie warf ihre schwarzen Haare über die Schulter und Wind kam von vorne, sie wendete ihren Kopf ein bisschen im Wind und Zeitlupe trat ein.  
  
Inga: Ok, das wird doof. o.O  
  
Anni: Du wirst dich doch sicher an etwas erinnern *scheinheilig grinst*  
  
Inga: *grinst zurück* Nö, ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest.   
  
Anni: Ahhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!! *sich gegen den Kopf schlägt* Ingi, bist du bist doch nicht so doof wie du aussiehst  
  
Inga: WOAS? A GANZ SCHÖNE BIN I   
  
Anni: *Inga haut* Die Fernbedienung du Trottelfotze!!!  
  
Inga: Boah Anni, das ist ein Kinderlieber Fanfick, also unterlass diese Scheiße sonst tret ich dir in die Eier!  
  
Anni: Ahhh, wie kann man nur so verpeilt sein! Erinner dich an die Fernbedienung und unser Abenteuer mit Jack!!!  
  
Inga: *sich Paras schiebt*   
  
Anni hält es nicht aus und zieht sie am Handgelenk auf den Speicher. Eine Party von Spinnen ist im vollen Gange. Willige Spinnennutten wandern umher auf Poolpartys, wilde Sexakte der Spinnen im Pool sind zu beobachten. Doch als das Licht erlischt, verziehen sich alle schnell in den Löchern, und tun ganz lieb.  
  
Anni: Sie müsste hier doch eigentlich irgendwo sein  
  
Inga: Wer?  
  
Anni: Deine Mama -.- (Inga: O.o) Die Fernbedienung du Arsch!  
  
Inga: *ganz verpeilt* Aber die war doch unten... wir haben doch eben fern gesehn....?  
  
Anni: *Fernbedienung hochhält* Diese hier!  
  
Langsam erinnert sch Inga  
  
Inga: Ja!!! Ich glaubs nich, du hast Recht! Gib her!  
  
Anni: Du hast doch keine Ahnung wie die funktioniert!  
  
Inga: Aber du oder was? Wir sind doch hier nicht im Puff!  
  
Anni: Was hat das damit zu tun?  
  
Inga: Keine Ahnung, wollte nur was sagen, war nicht Ernst.  
  
Anni: Wer denn dann?  
  
Inga und Anni kloppen sich eine Weile um die Fernbedienung als Inga aus Versehen hinfällt und die Fernbedienung unter ihr begräbt.  
  
*KLONK* *KRACH*  
  
Inga und Anni reiben sich ihre Rücken  
  
Anni: Boah, war das arschig!  
  
Inga: Wasn jetzt los? @.o *mitm Kopf gegen Holz geknallt ist*  
  
Anni: He.....!!!!  
  
"Was... ihr.... ihr...???" Ein großer Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, zurückgebunden mit einem roten Bandanna und Perlen in den Haaren, starrt die zwei ungläubig an. Er scheint bei seinen Bewegungen leicht schwul rumzutänzeln doch das ist es, woran die beiden IHN erkennen. Denn es ist der Weihnachtsmann!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hahahah, verarscht, es ist Jack Sparrow, der Captain der Black Pearl!  
  
Inga und Anni glauben ihren Augen kaum. Vor ihnen steht er wirklich, es ist ihr alter Gefährte Lego--- ähm Jack Sparrow. Er schaut sie ungläubig und froh an. Seine Goldzähne blitzen und er breitet seine Arme aus. Inga und Anni sprangen auf und warfen sich von 5 Meter entfernung in seine Arme.  
  
*~*  
  
Joa, das Kapitel ist leider sehr kurz.  
  
Jack: Inga *rotwerd* Du bist so hübsch geworden, so erwachsen...  
  
Inga: Hehehehe, ja ich weiß  
  
Anni: He, das kapitel ist zu Ende, hört auf zu flirten!! Inga, du bist fies, du hast Jack für dich alleine  
  
Inga: Ist ja auch MEIN Fanfic :)  
  
Naja, wie gesagt, das hier war die Einleitung in die neue Reihe der Idioten der Karibik. Und unter 4 Reviews schreibe ich nicht weiter, es sei denn ihr bejubelt mich und betet zu mir als eure Göttin, dass ich weiter schreiben soll :))))  
  
Jack: *anhimmel*  
  
(Anmerkung: Jetzt, wo ich 19 bin, kann ich mich ja an jack ranschmeißen :D ) 


	2. Wiedersehen, Neusehen, das Frühstück, di...

So das zweite Kapitel ist da! So lang wie möglich und danke für eure süüßßßßßäääännnn Rävus. Ich werd dann mal sehen, was ich aus dieser Story mache und lasst euch eins sagen  
  
DIE IDIOTEN SIND ZURÜCK UND JETZT WIRDS WILD!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Chester, unser neuer Pirat, gehört mir, aber ihr werdet sehen, wem er bald eigentlich gehört ;) William und Elizabeth gehören nicht mir und ich will sie um ehrlich zu sein auch nicht haben. Jack wird bald meiner sein, aber in Wirklichkeit leider auch nicht. Naja Anni und Ich gehören mir *hehe* Aber ihr wisst ja, ich habe keine recht, Anni zu --- *blah blah schwafel schwafel*  
  
Jack: Komm schon, Liebes, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit..  
  
Inga: Doch, ich hab Morgen frei ... ^-^  
  
Reviews: LuvLee : Oh mein Gott, jetzt habe ich echt Angst, dass ich etwas blödes schreibe, was euch nicht gefällt :( erwarte nicht zu viel von mir, manchmal schreibe ich ohne kreative Ideen. Dieses Kapitel hier wird auch erst die richtige Einleitung bevor der vertrottelte Wahn losgeht und Inga und Anni Jack und die Crew verrückt machen (nicht nur "so" verrückt, wenn du verstehst ;) ) dann wird es auch etwas länger dauern, die kapitel zu schreiben, weil euch ja derbauch vor lachen weh tun soll ;) naja, so gut bin ich nicht aber ich wäre es gerne  
  
Megchen: Die Intelligenzbestien werden diesmal wirklich Radau machen in Städten so wie bei Männern und auf Schiffen, die Ära des Chaos fängt an. Aber erwartet nicht so viel, sie haben keine Bösen Absichten, nciht immer, sie sind nur Trottel und vollkommen verdorben *g*  
  
*~*  
  
Die drei lagen sich in den Armen. Keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte.  
  
Jack: Inga, Anni, ihr seid zurück. Wie habt ihr das geschafft?  
  
Inga: So wie letztes Mal, *hehe*  
  
Anni: Joa, ne? Scheint so, als würdest du mal wieder unsere Hilfe brauchen *muhaha*  
  
Stimme: Jack , wer sind die beiden Frauen? Waren wir etwa schon in Tortuga?  
  
Auf dem Kommandodeckt steht ein Junger Pirat, ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Seine schwarzen, fransigen Haare fallen ihm in seine kristallblauen Augen.  
  
(Anni: Boah *sabber* geil!)  
  
Jack sieht Inga an, dann Anni: Das ist mein erster Matsch.. Maat, Chester!  
  
Anni: Hammmaaaaaaaa!!!! Ich glaubet nich!!!!  
  
Chester kommt die Treppe runtergeplumpst und gibt Anni einen Handkuss  
  
Chester: Seehr erfreut. Stets zu euren Diensten, Miss  
  
Inga: *g* Kuhäl, nen freundlicher Pirat!  
  
Anni: *sabba* Is der Geil, Inga, du Dumpssotterplume!!!  
  
inga: Boah, du hast recht *hamma* *sabber* Boah, Anni  
  
Anni: Boah Inga  
  
Inga: Boah Anni  
  
Anni: Boah Inga!  
  
Jack: Hee, und was ist mit mir? *schmollt* *sich beleidigt in eine Ecke setzt und Arme verschrenkt*  
  
Plötzlich kommt Will in einem pinken Tütü vom Deck gehüpft. Hinter ihm eine Frau mit Bart: Elüzabeth  
  
Will: Ösch bin der süßästä Jungä, den äs gibbt!!! *tralala*  
  
Jack: Ja, das ist mein Freund William Turner  
  
Inga: ühäää, du bist schwul? :(  
  
Jack: Neiiiiiin, abär, er ist EIN Freund von mir. Besser, MyInga?  
  
Inga: Chua, zufrieden *frech grinst und zwinkert*  
  
Anni: Haltet ein!!!!!! Was war das gerade mit Tortuga und Mädchen??? Wir sind keine Huren!  
  
Chester: Ähjm... ups!  
  
Anni und Inga werden aufeinmal gaaanz groß und böse und hinter ihnen erscheinen Flammen. Ausserdem wachsen ihnen Hörner  
  
Beide: W-I-E W-A-R D-A-S?!! *ruhig bleibt*  
  
Anni und Inga stürzen sich wütend auf ihn, und , wie konnte es anders sein, kitzelten ihn durch bis zum geht-Nich-Mehr! Jack lachte sich einen ab, da er das ja schon kannte. Er kugelte sich lachend auf dem boden, und chester auch. Die Mannschaft beobachtete sie, zuckten mit den Schultern, schmissen sich auf den Boden und machten mit (Man stelle sich hier bitte ein Kollektiv Auf-Dem-Boden-Rollen-Und-Sich-Totlachen vor)  
  
Nach unaufhörlichen 15 Minuten ließen die beiden hochroten und zornigen Mädels von Chester ab. Der kicherte wie eine Bohne und stellte sich aufs geländer. Dann hielt er sich am tau fest. Die Crew stand wieder auf und machte sich weiter an die Arbeit.  
  
Chester: ok.Ich gebe auf, nehmt was ihr wollt, tötet Jack, tut was ihr wollt.  
  
Jack: HEY!!*sich zu den Frauchens dreht*  
  
Anni und Inga: *grimmig guck*  
  
Jack: Ähm, wo wir gerade von Tortuga reden, wir sind auf dem Weg dorthin und nun ja, ihr seid jetzt hier *grinst unschuldig* und werdet mitkommen *Zunge rausstreck* klar soweit? *komisch rumschwankt*  
  
Inga wollte gerade was erwidern, aber Jack klemmte sie sich schon unter den Arm und trällerte davon . Niemand wusste was er vorhatte, doch alle hatten eine Ahnung, er würde ihr satanistische Zeichen in den körper schneiden und sie über offenem Feuer braten!!!! Doch es stellte sich heraus, dass sie nur Frühstücken wollten. chester und Anni trotteten laut schallend lachend hinterher.  
  
Die vier sitzen schon höflich am Tisch und fuddan, ALS:  
  
Anni: Eh Inga! *sich das Brot nimmt*  
  
Inga: He du Bumsbirnenvieh!!!!!  
  
Anni: Eh, WOS? *Mit Brot wirft*  
  
Inga: Ah, bis du bah! *Mit Ei wirft*  
  
Jack: Hört auf damit * Mit Käse wirft*  
  
Chester: Ihr nervt *Mit Steinen wirft*  
  
Alle: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *tot* *ohnmächtig* *einschlaf* *träum* *rülps*  
  
chester: Verdammt, der nächste der nur einen Ton sagt, dem schlag ich solange die Fresse blutig, bis die Fresse blutet, ist das klar??  
  
Jack: He, du---  
  
Chester: *schlag*   
  
Jack: *In Würgegriff nehm*  
  
Die beiden fangen an, sich zu Prügeln. Jack hat Chester im Würgegriff und Chester grapscht jack gerade in die Eier, als dieser sein Knie gegen Chesters Nase rammt. Dieser schreit laut und wirft Chester aufs Sofa. Jack schmeißt sich mit einem Schrei (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAOUH) auf ihn drauf und setzt sich auf sein Gesicht. Chester zappelt und schreit, er packt Jack um den Hals und zerrt ihn auf den Boden. Dort quetscht er ihm ein Dickmann in sein seidenglattes Haar *g* und pustet ihn in den hals (ihr kennt das doch, das macht man immer bei babys auf dem bauch, damit die lachen) Jack kringelt sich zusammen und lacht laut los. Chester lacht (HA-HAAAA) und schmeißt sich mit voller Wucht auf Jacks Bauch, der darauf hin echt wütend wird und Chester wieder in den klammergriff nimmt.   
  
beide: *hechel, atme* *luft hol*   
  
Jack: *huh* Pause...?  
  
Chester: Du stinkst schon nach Schweiß  
  
Jack: Und du kriegst nur einen hoch, wenn dolly bustaa mit tanga einen baum fickt!  
  
Chester: Ok *loslas, nach luft schnappt* Das geht zu weit. Lass uns baden  
  
Jack: *ekel* -.O zusammen?  
  
Chester: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN. alleine !!  
  
Jack: *schulternzuck* *In badezimmer geht*  
  
Chester schmeißt sich auf den Boden, jubelt und schläft ein.  
  
Anni und Inga betrachten diese herzzerreißende Szene und kichern angerosat.  
  
Anni: Eh Inga...  
  
Inga: eh Anni...  
  
beide: laaaaangweilig...  
  
Anni: *rülps*  
  
Ingi: Gesundheit  
  
Anni: danke... also, nein danke. will lieber Rum...  
  
Ingi: ayyyye, ich auch   
  
Beide: *grübbel* *anguck* *smile* *losrenn* *gegeneinander renn* *klatsch  
  
pflatsch* *aufm boden lieg und lachflash krieg* ooooh. das war unkreativ!  
  
Ingi: Aber. egal! denn: wir sind Tomatenpiraten...  
  
Anni: Auf geheimer Mission!!  
  
Ingi: Booar, du Trottelfotze das wollt ich doch grad sagn, lass mich doch  
  
erst mal aussprechen, du hirnverbranntes dummvieh!! du... du... *böses wort  
  
such* duu... ach scheiße! du anni!!  
  
Anni: 0_ó uarghs. seid doch nit so mies zu mir *schniefel*  
  
Ingi: okay, okay... sei nit son weichei! komm, wir fahren nach Tortuga  
  
Anni: au ja!! (Moment, tun wir doch gerade)  
  
Beide: *wieder losrenn* stooooooooop!!  
  
Anni: öhm. wo gehz nach tortuga??  
  
Ingi: *auf die heizung zeigt* daaa lang! da is es warm!!  
  
Anni: hmpf. meinnst äscht??  
  
Ingi: nöö!  
  
Anni: okay, dann ma aufi!!  
  
Ingi: zu faul!  
  
Anni: oh! und jetzt?! *grübbel* *in ihrem unvorhanden gehirn such* aye,  
  
Idee!!!  
  
Ingi: her damit!!  
  
Anni: wir freuen uns einfach dahin!  
  
Ingi: ok. aufi!!  
  
Ingi und Anni: *nach Tortuga freu*  
  
Jack kommt ausm badezimmer und hört dieses total verblödete Gespräch  
  
Jack: Sacht mal, wollt ihr mich verarschen oder so?  
  
Inga: Oh, jacky, wir doch nicht *hose auszieh und knackigen Hintern zeigt*  
  
Anni: *loooooooooooool*  
  
Jack: -.- Passt auf ihr Blödtrottel, Inga schläft in meiner Captains Kajüte und Anni mit Chester *hahah* Ich meine natürlich BEI Chester  
  
Jack zwinkert Inga viel sagend zu  
  
Inga: o.O *wien hund guck* Arsch?  
  
Jack: *seufzt*  
  
Chester springt auf: Ösch wöll die Tiere sääähön!!! Sorry, schlechter traum. *anni untern Arm klemmt und in seine Kajüte geht*  
  
Inga: ähm, aye, und jetzt?  
  
Jack *mit einer Porno Musik im Hintergrund*: Lass uns schlafen gehen *zwinker* Morgen wird ein laaaaanger Tag  
  
Die Sterne gehen auf und grinsen über das Wasser, der Mond trällert perverse lieder und die Vögel ertrinken in den Stillen Wellen der tosenden ruhigen See. Tortuga erscheint am Horizont in einer pracht, die Österreich noch nie gesehen hat!!  
  
Und gegen morgen legt die gewaltige Pearl an, alle anderen Schiffe in den Schatten stellend . Tortuga, die Piratenstadt, und das Chaos findet seinen Anfang...  
  
*~*  
  
Klasse, das Ende ist derbe dramatisch *muahah* Aber das Chaos wird noch dramatischer, wenn wir erst Port Royal erreichen *schon grausame Ideen hat*   
  
Übrigens muss ich mich bei Anni bedanken weil die mir nen paar Ideen für dünnsinniges Zeug geben hat.  
  
Jack: Inga.. ?  
  
Inga: Was gibts, jacky?  
  
Jack: *mit Hundeaugen anguckt* liest du mir was vor vorm Schlafen gehen?  
  
Inga: *seufzt* *Nimmt das Buch Der Zauberer von Oz und fängt an zu lesen*  
  
Jack: *einschläft*  
  
Inga: So, psssst, ich muss hier mal werbung machen für meine anderen geschichten:  
  
Jack Sparrow und die Blüte der Karibik - unbedingt lesen, eine Romanze zwischen Jack und einem schüchternen Mädchen  
  
Die Tagebücher des Sparrow - Jack gefangen auf einer nicht ganz so einsamen Insel ausgerüstet mit Feder und Buch - ebenfalls Romanze  
  
Und der Aufruf wie immer : Reviewt mir biitte!!! Diesmal geht Jack mit allen aus *hehe*  
  
Habe übrigens schon einen Plan und ne neue Idee (Aber von nem Englischen fanfiction geklaut, egal) für nen anderen fanfic 


	3. Tortuga und Spaß in geringen Mengen

*~*  
  
Die Sonne schien Jack grell blitzend ins Gesicht und er fing an zu schreien, weil er träumte, Riesenameisen würden ihm ins Gesicht pissen und seine Haare auffressen. Doch das schlimmste war, sie hatten ihm seinen hut geklaut! Heulend sprang Jack auf, rutschte auf einer Banane aus und landete auf Chester, der mit einem "UFF" hochfuhr und seine Kopf gegen Jacks knallte.   
  
Beide: Scheiße!! *autsch*  
  
Inga: -.- wasn hilos?  
  
Anni: Die figgn nu wieda, machi nis draus....  
  
Chester, Jack: :/  
  
Die beiden sahen sich an und grinsten. Dann zählten sie bis drei.  
  
Urplötzlich sprangen sie auf die Betten von Inga und Anni, zogen ihre decken weg und schrien was das Zeug hielt.  
  
Anni und Inga: *Hochfahr* WOOUOUOUOUUAOUAOUAOUOUAOUAOUAOUAOUAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* Kreisch schrei*  
  
Nach zwei Minuten:  
  
Inga und Anni: *schrei* WUHAUHUAHUWHUWWUUWIWUPWWOUWOUWOUWOUWOWUOUAUUAUAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *kreisch*  
  
Chester: Jetzt ist aber gut, oder? *schlag* *Anni anhimmelt*  
  
Anni: *zurück himmelt*  
  
Inga: *da sich niemand bewegt, zieht sie alle Menschen an und klemmt sie sich unter den Arm und verlässt die Pearl.*  
  
In Tortuga:  
  
Jack und Chester wollten in eine taverne, sich besaufen und ließen Inga und Anni mal son bissl alleine rumtuckern.  
  
Ingi und Anni sind jetzt also auf Tortuga und watscheln da son bisschen durch die Straßen und fangen alle zwei Minuten an zu sabbern weil überall so geile Piraten rumlaufen...  
  
Anni: Boar, sowas müssten wir auch mal in Solingen habn!!  
  
Ingi: Ja, also wenn Solingen ne Piratenstadt wär, dann gäbs da auch bestimmt voll viele Piraten weil die wohnen ja wohl in ner Piratenstadt und dann wär das natürlich alles voll klasse. aber stell dir mal vor, was für ne große Auswahl wir da hätten, das wär ja voll geil irgendwie, aber auch voll meis weil dann könnten wa uns gar nüt enscheiden *brabbel*  
  
Anni: INGI! Halt deine Fresse du Sumpfgans!!! du nörvst... außerdem: wenn es in solingen Piraten geben würde wären das keine Piraten sondern Port Royal-englische Marine Schnurzpippifax dumme Spießer. nix da Piraten!  
  
Ingi: Naaaain!!  
  
Anni und Ingi sind bei dieser heftigen debatte natürlich stehen geblieben...  
  
ein Penner-pirat hört ihnen zu...  
  
Penner-pirat: Ach, Scheiße, jetzt seit endlich ruhig, ihr seit fürn Arsch!!  
  
Ingi und Anni: Danke, wissen wir! *hihi* *weiter geh*   
  
Ingi: Lasset unsere Diskussion ein ander mal weiterführen Froilein T.  
  
Anni: Okay. miss J.  
  
fein...  
  
Anni: *anfängt zu sabbern* *fast nen orgasmus krieg* I----N----G----I!!!!!!!!! *kreisch* *im dreieck hüpf* huuuuuuuuula!!!  
  
Ingi: Was is? *umguck* Jack????  
  
Anni: Nöö, aber Döner!! *freu*  
  
Ingi: Uuui, fein!! *schleck*  
  
Beide: *zum dönerstand renn* 2 Döner mit Hüüüüünchenflei..  
  
Inga: Öhm... öhm...   
  
Anni: Öhm...   
  
Jack hat sich umgeguckt und nach einer Stelle als Dönermann gefragt.  
  
Inga: Jacky-Boy... Was soll das??  
  
Jack: Nur ein bisschen kulturelle Weiterbildung... wenns recht ist.  
  
Anni: NEIN!  
  
Jack: *sich ein Dönermannhütchen aufsetz*  
  
Anni und Ingi: Du bist aber Jack Sparrow, Captain der Black Pearl und der geilste Pirat in ganz... öh. ja, halt der geilste Pirat!!!  
  
Dönermän alias Jack: Aye! wohl wahr... allerdings... ich WAR Captain der Black Pearl.. bis jetzt... ich hab keine Lust mehr aufs ständige stehlen, kapern, rauben, Ich will ein ehrlicher Mann sein... aber geil, das bin ich ^^  
  
Ingi: *lach flash* DU und ehrlich?? glaubste ja selber nit!!  
  
Anni: Waaaas? *schock* du kannst doch nit einfach so das Piraten sein lassen, ich mein.. das wär ja als... als wenn ich mir meinen Iro abschneide und sag ich bin jetzt nen Nazi...  
  
Jack: 0_o!  
  
Ingi und Anni: *anguck* So kann das nit weiter gehen.. *jack schnapp* *in die nächste bar renn* *rum bestell*  
  
Jack: *sabber* ruuuum... *lechz* *trink*  
  
Anni: Na bitte, geht doch! Alkohol klappt immer!   
  
Ingi: Stümmt ^^   
  
Nach noch ein paar Gläsern Rum sitzt Jack fröhlich inna Ecke, brabbelt vor sich hin und schmiedet wieder wilde Piratenpläne...  
  
*~*  
  
Inga: Das wär ja auch zu bunt gewesen!!!  
  
Anni: Vorallem, wenn man es anmalt!  
  
Inga: *lachflash* Scheiße fettsack fetter Arsch Nudel fetter, Blödmann, scheiße aber auch!!!!  
  
Anni: WAS?!??!?"??§?!??!?!?=§)(§/!&%!&?§?!?§?!  
  
Inga: Ich mus Pipi! *aufs Klo geht*  
  
Anni fragt sich derweil, wo denn Chester hin ist. Allerdings keine Spur, was sie sehr wundert, denn sie weiß, dass der Typ total alkoholabhängig. Während Inga sich entleert, beobachtet Anni Jack  
  
Jack sitz auf einer Tonne und singt das Lied von "der Zauberer von Oz" dabei trinkt er immer wieder einen Schluck und nun fing er an, im Kreis um die Tonne zu tanzen.   
  
Ingi kommt richtig fröhlich grinsend und mit einem verstrahlten lächeln auf dem Gesicht aus dem Klo spaziert.  
  
Ingi: *schmatz* Joa, jetzt könn wa wieder los, ne? ^.^  
  
*~*  
  
Anni und Inga trugen den betrunkenen Jack aus der Taverne und auf die Black Pearl. Chester lag dort mit ein paar Flaschen Rum und schnarchte laut, nichtmal der schrecklich schmerzhaft anhörende Plumps von Jack weckte ihn.   
  
Inga:Jaaa, Jack wird zufrieden sein, sein Rumlager ist aufgefüllt, er ist dem Dönerdasein entkommen und ... naja, wir haben diesmal nichts kaputt gemacht... Ich fühle mich so leer :(  
  
Anni: Aber wir wollen ja auch nicht Tortuga kaputtmache! Tortuga ist geil!  
  
Inga: Stümmt! Also auf nach Port Royal! Verwüstung, zerstörung  
  
Jack: rauben stehlen kapern *hicks*  
  
Anni: Hmpftata *Jack übern Schädel zieh, damit er wieder einschläft und sabbernd zu Chester rübergeht*  
  
Inga: -.- Woah Anni du Perverse! Das ist vergewaltigung!  
  
Ann versucht, Chester zu küssen und das Hemd auszuziehen damit man seine muskulösen Muskeln betrachten kann.   
  
Anni: o.O  
  
Inga: Alle Mann in die Brassen, lasst die Segel fallen, wir laufen ein!  
  
Anni: Aus!  
  
Inga: *wien Hund guck* O.o  
  
Anni: Wir laufen aus!  
  
Inga: Und ich hab keine Binden, dabei, verdammt!!  
  
Anni: Ich mein ausm hafen  
  
Inga: Ach, haben die welche?  
  
Anni: *haut* Wir laufen ausm hafen aus du Dumpfsotterblume!  
  
Inga: *Köpfchen streichelt* Is jut!  
  
Black Pearl: *ausläuft*  
  
Inga: *Leck flickt*  
  
*~*  
  
Ok ok, das war gemein, da war jetzt doch nur sehr wenig Chaos. Aber sobald wir in Port Royal ankommen wird-  
  
Jack: Geplündert, Gekapert und Geraubt!!!  
  
Ja, das auch... aber die Stadt --  
  
Jack: *inga Mund zuhalt* Das wird ne Überraschung!! Also passt auf, wenn es Wünsche gibt, was Inga im nächsten kapitel schreiben soll, dann reviewt. Und es gibt nochwas: Wir wollen ein paar von euch treffen, das heißt, wenn ihr ne Rolle in einem Kapitel haben wollt, schreibt uns euer Problem bei dem wir euch im fanfic helfen und euren Namen, ALter und Eigenschaften bzw Aussehen! Adé... *allen gaaaanz geil zuzwinkert*  
  
Inga: *nach Luft schnappt* *Luft weicht aus* 


	4. MiniRettung und der Racheplan ohne den e...

*~*  
  
Muahahahahah, geil reviewwwwws, heeeer damiiiiiiiiiit!! *sabber* Mein Schatzzzzzzzzzz, müssen mehr revieeews kriiiegen, müssen weiterschreibennnnnnnn!!!!!  
  
Jack: Wisst ihr vielleicht, was ich gerade denke? *dumm guckt*  
  
*~*  
  
Ingi: So, wir sind jetzt auf dem Weg nach port Royal. Wir haben nur böse Absichten, oh jaa, wir werden rauben und plündern und stehlen! Die Weltmeere werden vor uns oder wegen Erdbeben erzittern und nach Hilfe rufen und pipi machen und--  
  
Jack: Greensleeves was all my joy*singt*  
  
Chester: Höh, seit wann gibts das Lied unter Piraten?? Du bist ein Ire, Jack, gibs zu, deswegen kannst du dich jeden Tag besaufen ohne besoffen zu werden, des wegen verträgst du zu viel Alkohol, ihr Iren werdet ja betrunken geboren für euch ist Nüchternheit eine Sünde *blah blah schwafel schwafel*  
  
Anni: Woah geil, ICH SEH WAS!!!!  
  
Inga: Isch auch, isch hab Augen ^^ *smilt*  
  
Anni: Nix da, das mein ich nich!! *Schaut heldenhaft an den Horizont* Dort ist ein Schiffswrack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chester: Cool, was macht es da?  
  
Inga: Es spielt Mundharmonika und singt dazu ^^  
  
Jack: Erstens ist das garnicht möglich und zweitens liegt es nur da rum!  
  
Anni: (Rum... *hehe*)  
  
Chester: :O Worauf warten wir??? Auf zu..!  
  
Inga: Auf zu...?  
  
Jack: Auf zur...  
  
Anni: AUf zur Käsetheke zu unserem Angebot der Woche!!!  
  
Alle: Waa~s? O.o  
  
Inga: Ich bin mir größtenteils sicher, dass wir mal zu dem Wrahack da segöln solltn!  
  
Alle: *sabber* o_O warüm?  
  
Inga: Vielleicht is da ja was wertvolles oder was überlebendes, darüm!   
  
Jack: Ayeeee!! Alle Mann in die Brassen, lasst die Segel fallen und .. bringt mich ... zum Wrack!  
  
Die gesamte (von mir garnicht erwähnte, wie mir gerade auffällt) Crew macht sich an die Arbeit und selgelt fixi zu dem Wrack.  
  
Jack, Chester, Anni und Inga strecken ihre Köpfe über die Reling.  
  
Inga: Öh, da ist ganz viel Holz.  
  
Jack: RETTET DAS HOLZ!  
  
Anni: Und Ein paar Koffer.. scheinen geschloßen zu sein.  
  
Jack: RETTET DIE KOFFER  
  
Chester: Ein Mensch!!!  
  
JACK: MANN ÜBER BORD!  
  
Chester: Es ist eine Frau...  
  
Jack: FRAU ÜBER BORD!!!  
  
Alle drei (Anni Inga Chester) : Jetzt hatters.   
  
Inga: *TÄTÄT* Haltet ein, dort ist noch ein Mädchen!!!   
  
Jack: Rettet das Mädchen!!!  
  
Anni: O, das is ja fein.  
  
Die Frau und das Mädchen wurden an Bord gezogen. Die ältere Frau (Jack schätze sie auf ihre gute 20 jahre) hatte lange braune Haare. Sobald sie ihre Augen öffnen würde, könnte man sogar sehen, dass ihre Augen grün waren. Das Mädchen (Jack schätze mal wieder perfekt auf 14 Jahre) hatte blonde Haare und blaue Augen. Die beiden lagen ohnmächtig auf dem Holzdeck.  
  
Inga: *anguck* Is das denn gemütlich daunten?  
  
Anni: He, die is so alt wie wir *Auf Frau zeigt* Kuhäl, gesellschaft!  
  
Jack: Ob das gemütlich is? Guckste mal richtig? Das ist nasses Holz. würdest du da gerne schlafen?  
  
Chester: *smilt* Nö, voll nich!  
  
Jack: Hallo meine Ladys *Räusper* *Sie wachen nicht auf* Aloha?  
  
Die beiden weiblichen Wesen schlagen ihre Augen auf  
  
Inga: Aye, klappet doch! :)  
  
Frau: Wo sind wir hier? Wo ist Vater? *Bedröppelt dreinschau*  
  
Mädchen: Sandra...? Was ist passiert?  
  
Sandra: Ich weiß es nicht, chrissy... *umguck* *Die vier anderen starren sie an*  
  
Jack: *Arme aufschwing* Willkommen auf der Black Pearl, ich bin CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow.   
  
Chrissy: Die Black Pearl?  
  
Sandra: Vater hat uns Geschichten erzählt...  
  
Jack: Das müssen ja Geschichten gewesen sein.  
  
Inga: Hat sie doch gesagt *Den beiden mal aufhilft*  
  
Anni: Wasn passiert, was treibt ihr hier so dödelig aufm Ozean rum?  
  
Sandra: Unser Schiff die Rising Sun wurde angegriffen...   
  
Chrissy: Was ist mit Vater passiert?  
  
Jack: Ihr seid... die einzigen Überlebendön!  
  
Sandra und chrissy schauen sich geschockt an.  
  
Chrissy: Nein!!! VAter!!! *Über reling springen will*  
  
Sandra: *festhält* Nein nein nein, halllllttt!!! *Sich an Jack wendet* Danke für unsere rettung *Die schluchzende Chrissy im Arm hält*  
  
Chrissy: *schniefel* Vater...* Aufs Wrack schaut*  
  
Inga: Wollta erstmal was fuddan? Seit ja voll blass!  
  
Anni: Die trieben immerhin wer weiß wie lang im Wasser..  
  
Chester: Sie sollten sich erstmal aufwärmen  
  
Jack und Chester machen ein Feuer auf dem Deck mit den geretteten Holzstücken und später sitzen alle darum und grillen Marshmallows.  
  
Sandra: Naja, wie gesagt wir wurden angegriffen von Piraten. Aber das Schiff war Pink und die Segel lila mit rosa Herzchen drauf. Auf ihrer Flagge war eine Blume.  
  
Anni und Inga: Die Tussi!!!!  
  
Jack: Ja, die Tussi muss es gewesen sein. Wir werden euch rächen, macht euch keine Sorgen  
  
Chester: *mampf* Tussi?  
  
Anni: Die widerlichste Tussi der Hochsee. Sie muss sterben. Bevor wir einen Kettenbrief über Email  
  
Inga: *anni Mund zuhalt* Das darf nicht verraten werden, sonst kriegen wir Ärger  
  
Anni: *Och, ja stümmt ja. Is uns egal, stimmts?  
  
Inga: Jua *lol* ^^  
  
Später:  
  
Sandra und Chrissy haben sich schlafen gelegt.  
  
Jack: Den beiden muss geholfen werden!!  
  
Chester: ja, das hatten wir doch schon.  
  
Inga: Wir müssen die Tussi töten, indem wir sie in Punkklamotten stecken.  
  
Anni: Und wir werden ihr einen Irokesen schneiden!  
  
Jack: Welch rachsüchtiger Plan.  
  
Chester: Wir wollten die beiden doch rächen, oder nichtmehr?  
  
Jack: Wer sagt das denn nich?  
  
Anni: Du rachesüchtig.  
  
Jack: Was???  
  
Anni: *Chester anhimmelt*  
  
Chester: *zurückhimmelt*  
  
Die beiden kichern pink und verschwinden in einer Kajüte.  
  
Jack: *nachruft* Ja, wir wissen ja, dass ihr scharf aufeinander seit!!!  
  
Inga: Ahem.  
  
Jack: S`Tschuldige. Lass uns mal die beiden Damen aufwecken. Wir segeln zum Ankerplatz der Pink Angel und entern deren Schiff.   
  
Inga: Wo is der Ankaplatz?  
  
Jack: Bei einer Stadt namens Puder rosa  
  
Inga: Klar soweit. Und Aufi!!  
  
*~*  
  
Das war die Einleitung in den Rachfeldzug der Black Pearl gegen die Tussi (Insider)  
  
Reviews!  
  
Jack: Wow, ich glaubs nich, du hast dich das erste mal Kurz gefasst.  
  
Inga: Mein Deutschlehrer sagt, Zusammenfassungen müssen kurz sein.  
  
Jack: Seit wann sagt er das?  
  
Inga: Seit immer  
  
Jack: Wir haben kostbare zeit verschwendet.   
  
Inga: Woah, Halt doch die Klappe, is doch mein fanfic, sonst schreib ich dich raus!  
  
Jack: Dann würde es keiner mehr lesen.  
  
Inga: Jiaiaiaiaiia worauf du einen lassen kannst!  
  
Jack: ****** (nicht erwähntaugliches Wort)  
  
Reviewt!  
  
Ich behaupte, dass Chester mit euch essen geht.. hehe  
  
Chester: Das hab ich gehört!  
  
Inga: *wegrennt* Bis gleich *versteckt* 


	5. Die Schneestadt und ein Anhaltspunkt zur...

*~*  
  
Mal weider nen ganz großes DANKE wegen euren Reviews, ich fühle mich richtig geliebt von euch :) *freu* Schreib dann mal weiter. Sorry, dass das so lange dauert, aber hatte n bissl zu tun (Mein Schatzi knuddeln und so ^^)  
  
*~*  
  
Die Black Pearl segeltö firedlich durch die karibik. Oh nein, halt, eigentlich eher hektisch, denn es war stürmisch und sie mussten dringend nach Puder Rosa um die Pink Angel zu entern. Also nahm die Pearl die Segel in die Ruder und machte sich dick vom Acker.  
  
Jack: Puder Rosa sollten wir in 2 Stunden erreichen.  
  
Anni: Boah nee, was machen wir denn so lange? Is ja zum kotzen.  
  
Ingi: Mir is langweilig, ich hab durst ich muss pipi und hab hunger und mir ist kalt und ich will meinen joren und *mecker heul flenn mecker schimpf nerv* *luftholt* *weiter labert*  
  
Nach einigen Minuten beachtet sie niemand mehr.  
  
Jack: Jaaa..... ahem *räüspert* *Ingi schlägt* HÄLSTE MALS MAUL?!  
  
Inga: Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *heult* Du has mis geslagn  
  
Anni: Boah, ingi du Arschkeks, halts Maul und flieg nach oben  
  
Die Pearl wuselt nun vor einer Pinken Insel und ankerte. Dort sahen sie auch schon das Schiff. Die PINK ANGEL.  
  
Will *In Pinkem tütü* : Ösch wöll die Tierä sehän!!   
  
Chester: *Will in den Hintern tritt, draufspringt und anschreit*  
  
Anni: Woaahh~~ *anhimmelt* Chester *sabbert*  
  
Chester: Anniii *sabbert*  
  
Die zwei verschwinden in einer Kabine.  
  
Chrissy: Ja, das ist das Schiff, welches uns angegriffen hat  
  
Sandra: Jetzt kommt unsere Rache. MUHAHAHHAHAH* Diabolisch lacht und ganz komische Zeichentrick Augen hat*   
  
Im Hintergrund hüpft Will umher und tantz Balett. Inga läuft mit einer unter strom stehenden Fliegenklatsche hinterher und kichert rosa.  
  
~*~  
  
Puder Rosa war eine Schneestadt mitten in der Karibik. Chrissy, Sandra, jack, Chester Inga und Anni gingen an land und in die Stadt. Sie merkten, dass sie ein bisschen froren.   
  
Ingi: Fück, is des abor~ koalt!  
  
Anni: Mich dünkt, ihr habet Recht *friert*  
  
Chester: Müüh  
  
Jack: Was ist das da für weißes Zeug auf dem Boden  
  
Anni: *muhahah*  
  
Die Gruppe ging in eine kleine gemütlischö Taverne rein und setzte sich an einen Tisch. Neben diesem Tisch stand ein weiterer Tisch. Daneben noch einige und hinten in der Ecke waren auch welche. Ausserdem stand vor dem Tisch auch noch einer aber mehr waren da nicht. Ok, also an dem tisch neben dem Tisch wo unsere helden saßen, saßen ganz viele Männer, also 2, ganz pink gekleidet und unterhielten sich.  
  
Mann #1 : Das war abär wiedär ein feiner ´Raubzug *hähä* Was sagst du, Alberti-Schatz?  
  
Mann #2 : Ja, da hast du Recht, Svenni-Maus. *hähähä*  
  
Mann #1 : *häähähähä*  
  
Ingi: Wettön, das sind so Kru-mitgliedär der Pink Angel?  
  
CHester: Oh ja... das sind sie... Mann erzählt sich Geschichten von der Pink Angel...  
  
... und ihren Tatet...  
  
Es begann alles an einem herrlichen Sommertag. Die Blumenwiesen blühten und die Sonne strahlte. Vor dem Hafen von Puder ROsa ankerte  
  
ein Schiff. Die Blue Ocean. Doch der Himmel fing an zu beben und die Erde verdunkelte sich und weiße Kugeln fielen vom Himmel. Die Segel   
  
der ehemalst Blue Ocean färbten sich Pink, sobald diese Weißen ungetüme sie berührten. Die Mannschaft wurde verflucht unter Pinker   
  
Flagge zu Segeln, bis die Sonne wieder scheinte. Und so zogen sie seit drei Monaten durch die Weltmeere um den wärmsten Platz der Welt zu finden...  
  
Inga: Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber was hat das damit zu tun?  
  
Alle: o.O  
  
Chester: Um ehrlich zu sein... nichts. ich wollte alles nur ein bisschen spannender machen. Scheint mir auch gelungen zu sein *Publikum anguckt, das heulend in den Ecken sitzt und Eis lutscht* Hihi ^.^  
  
Die beiden pink bekleideten Männer standen mit einer femininen geste auf und verschwanden.  
  
Anni: He, Das waren ja Verwandte von jack *muhaha*  
  
Jack: Hey!!  
  
Dann standen sie alle auf und folgten den "Männern" unaufällig mit Fahnen und Trompeten auf denen Stand "Wir werden den zauberer von Oz sehen, den wunderbaren zauberer"  
  
*~*  
  
Ende kurz alles kurz.  
  
Hatte nicht wirklich bock viel zu schreiben  
  
Jack: Das liegt daran, dass du nurnoch mit deinem freund---  
  
INga: *WAH* *zu Jack springt und ihm dem Mund zuhält* Nichts für junge Gemüter!!!  
  
Greetz das Teufelsweib. Bitte reviewt weiter fleißig und lest euch mal meine geschichte "Erinnerungen" durch!!! REVIEWT REVIEWT REVIEWT alle guten dinge sind drei. Und was sich reimt ist gut, sagt der Pumuckel!!!  
  
Bis dann.  
  
Jack: MUAH!  
  
Chester: Esööööl  
  
Anni: *auf Chester springt und vergewaltigen will*  
  
Inga: Oh! *ganz schnell vorhang zu macht* 


End file.
